Overprotective Hero
by Veronikikii
Summary: Alfred es el típico hermano sobreprotector, que acaba permitiendo que su hermana haga lo que quiera aceptando que ya no es una niña, pero que no consentirá que Arthur se acerque a ella.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenece, los respectivos créditos van a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Pareja:** Fem!America×England / Nyo!Usa×England / Emily×Arthur

**Advertencia: **Quizá haya drama(?), Alfred hace del típico hermano sobreprotector que te pone de los nervios e.e(?) y nada más, creo. owó

* * *

-Idiot! I hate you! -Salió de la casa dando un portazo.

-¡Emily, vuelve aquí! ¡Espera! -Alfred se acercó tan rápido como pudo a la puerta pero cuando la abrió, su hermana ya se había ido.

Habían vuelto a discutir, por una cosa u otra se pasaban el día así. Pero esta vez habían llegado lejos, Emily se fue de casa. Antes se llevaban tan bien... ¿Qué clase de tontería les habría cambiado tanto para acabar así? Dios, era su hermana, tal vez se estuviera pasando... ¡No, no! ¡Ella era su hermana, por supuesto! ¡Y él el hero! No se equivocaba, estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella, aunque tal vez exagerara un poco y eso sacara a Emily de sus casillas. Después de todo Emily ya no era una niña, era lo suficiente mayorcita como para saber lo que hace sin que su hermano la supervisara o tuviera que dar su opinión sobre aquello. De nuevo volvieron esos recuerdos, es que realmente... Realmente de pequeños ellos eran... Eran inseparables, igualitos...

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

-Chuuuu! I'm the heroine! -Decía la pequeña Emily sosteniendo una pequeña figurita de esas que te dan en los menús infantiles de los restaurantes de comida rápida.

-Hahaha! And I'm the hero! -Reía Alfred colocando su muñeco en el suelo sin soltarlo.

Tras unas cuantas risas, su madre los interrumpió cogiéndolos en brazos.

Ya es hora de ir a la cama pequeños~ -Decía su madre en un tono suave y tranquilo, llevándolos a sus respectivos cuartos, una vez estaban recostados en su cuna ella salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta susurrando- Goodnight~

Una vez salió, ambos se sentaron en la cuna mirándose y sonriendo.

-¡Ya se fue! ¡Ahora podremos seguir jugando y vencer al villano! -Susurraba Emily con entusiasmo.

-Yeah! -El pequeño Alfred sacó la figurita de debajo de la almohada mientras Emily había tenido la suya en la mano todo el tiempo. Se pusieron a jugar hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos de sueño.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, sin saber dónde ir, hasta que se paró en un banco para sentarse. Tras un suspiro, se cruzó de brazos con una expresión seria.

-He's an idiot, ¡ya no soy una niña! Debería dejar de tratarme como tal... Puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¿qué tiene de malo ir a ver a Arthur o que él venga a mí?... -Suspiró de nuevo, bajando la cabeza con una cara algo más apenada.

-Ciao ciao Emily-nee! -Exclamó una chica se acercó corriendo a ella mientras sonreía. Cuando levantó la cabeza ella ya estaba delante suya.

-Oh, Feliciana...

-¿Te pasa algo, Emily-nee? -Preguntaba curiosa la italiana, mirándola mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

-Well... -Susurró mientras Feliciana se sentaba a su lado.

Después de contarle todo, Feliciana hizo un pequeño puchero sin dejar de mirarla-. ¡América es malo! ¿Porqué no te deja verte con Arthur?

-Porque no quiere, dice que no es bueno para mí, como si él supiera... -Suspiró de nuevo.

-Hmm.. ¡Ya sé, Emily~nee! ¿Porqué no llamas a Matthew para que hable con Alfred?

-¿Eh? Pues... No es mala idea...

-¡Pues llámalo~vee! -Sonríe apoyando la mano en su hombro.

-Yes... Yeah! ¡Lo llamaré! -Luego metió la mano en el bolsillo y de ahí sacó su móvil, marcando el número de su hermano Matthew.

-"¿Sí?" -Preguntaba Canadá al otro lado del teléfono.

-Matthew... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-"¿Eh? Claro... Puedes venir a mi casa ahora si quieres..."

-Thanks bro! -Sonrió triunfante y luego colgó, levantándose del banco de un salto.

-Vee~ ¿Qué dijo? -Se levantó detrás de ella sonriendo.

-Voy a su casa, ¿quieres venir?

-Va ben-... -Algo la interrumpió, más bien, era alguien, un joven rubio que se acercaba corriendo... Alemania.

-ITALIAAAAAAAAAA -Gritaba aún a lo lejos-.

-Veeeeeeeeeeeee! -Exclamó Feliciana asustada- Scusa Emily! ¡No voy a poder acompañarte! Ciao ciao! -Tras eso echó a correr.

-Bye! -Dijo Emily observando como Alemania pasaba a toda velocidad por delante de ella y al final la alcanzaba. Soltó un suspiro de alivio- Vamos... -Y tras eso, se dirigió a casa de su hermano Matthew.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Por el camino se cruzó con el menos esperado, Alfred, estaba buscándola por todas partes. Por suerte él todavía no la había visto, así que echó a correr hasta que tropezó con alguien.

-A-Au... Sorry!... ¿Huh? ¿Arthur? -Delante de ella, estaba Inglaterra, que se cayó al suelo del choque.

Emily extendió el brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse volviendo a disculparse.

-Sorry Arthur! Eh... ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.

-E-Emh... -Desvió la mirada con un breve rubor. - Sólo paseaba.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Alfred los vio, justo en el peor momento.

-Oh no... -Rápidamente cogió del brazo al británico y echó a correr.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP! EMILY STOP! -Gritaba el inglés, corriendo a su ritmo para no ir arrastrando.

-Shut up and run! -Respondió Emily sin dejar de correr, hasta que le perdieron de vista.

-Idiot... ¿A qué venía eso?

-¿No lo viste? ¡Alfred nos vio!

-¿E-Eh? ¿Otra vez ha... vuelto a pasar? -Preguntó casi en susurros bajando la cabeza-. E-Emily... I-Im sorry...

-Don't worry! -Sonrió la americana. Luego miró detrás de ella. Ahí estaba la casa de su hermano Matthew.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -Preguntó mientras la miraba.

-Voy a hablar con mi hermano, quizá el pueda ayudarme y hablar con Alfred. -Dijo totalmente decidida, comenzando a andar hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Hmm... Good idea. -La siguió cruzado de brazos.

Una vez allí, la americana llamó a la puerta y su hermano no tardó mucho en abrir. Luego les hizo pasar, saludando a ambos. Cuando todos estaban sentados, empezó la conversación.

-Adivino... Es sobre América, ¿verdad...? -Suponía el canadiense con un profundo suspiro.- ¿Sigue comportándose igual?

- Yes! ¡Y no para! Me trata como a una niña pequeña, y no lo soy. -Infló las mejillas, pareciendo lo que ella misma decía no ser. (?)

-Of course not sis... -Le acarició la cabeza sonriendo. Tras eso la americana le abrazó.

-¿No podrías hablar con él...? -Preguntaba mientras el inglés empezaba a sentirse incómodo ante la escena familiar, pero se limitaba a cruzarse de brazos y piernas y escuchar.

-Lo haré sis, lo haré... -Dijo, ocultando que realmente ya había hablado con él.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

*FLASH BACK*

Justo después de que Emily le cortara el teléfono, el canadiense recibió otra llamada.

-¿Huh...? Debe habérsele olvidado algo. -Cogió el teléfono de nuevo y respondió.

-Bro bro!

-¿Alfred? -Exactamente, él era quien le estaba llamando, no le extrañaría adivinar el porqué.- Adivino... Me llamas por Emily...

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Well... Volvimos a discutir y... -Le contó todo, al terminar, se oyó un suspiro por parte de Matthew.

-¿Qué tal si dejaras de tratarla como una niña? Quiero dec-... -Su hermano le interrumpió.

-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO!? YO NO LA TRATO COMO A UNA NI-... -Entonces el silencio lo inundó todo.

-... Bro?

-Tal vez yo haya... Estado... Comportándome como un idiota...

-N-No es eso br-...

-Sí lo es... Siempre sobreprotegiéndola demasiado... Y he llegado hasta aquí... -Decía Alfred en un tono bajo y triste. Llevaba razón, pero no lo hacía con mala intención, era su hermana, normal que quisiera protegerla. Eso mismo le dijo Matthew. - Sí... Tal vez si fuera normal...

-¿Qué tal si te disculpas y hacéis las paces? -Dijo Canadá sonriendo.

-... No. -Canadá se quedó de piedra. Todo parecía ir de lujo y algo de la nada le hacía cambiar de opinión. - Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, ya no voy a juzgarla más pero no voy a permitir que Arthur se acerque a ella.

- W-Why? -Se atrevió a preguntar.

-No es bueno para ella, sólo la hará daño. -Tras eso, colgó, y fue cuando salió a la calle a buscarla.

* * *

Heeeeeeeeyy! No se crean que este es el final(?) Se supone que debe haber un -HAPPY END- xD Ya haré más capítulos, la verdad me está gustando escribirlo, se me ocurrió la idea hoy y como no me veía capaz de hacerla en un MMD (En un futuro la haré, ya que saber, sé. Y poder, puedo.) pues la escribí aquí xD ¡Gracias por leer y esperen para el próximo capítulo! Ci vediamo!


End file.
